


Greek Fire Shower

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: Commission.After a night of training, Yang has just the thing to unwind.What is it?Sex, of course.RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.





	Greek Fire Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, being the first romance commission I have ever written.

“That was intense, P-Money! I never knew you could do something like that!” Yang said as she stretched her tired arms behind her back. Both girls were wearing their workout clothes, though matted with sweat after a night of sparring and exercise.

“It was nothing, Yang. You were amazing yourself.” Pyrrha can’t help herself as she tried to sneak some glances towards her girlfriend’s ample bosom and tight abdomen as the blonde did some stretches. Yang’s skin shined under the dim lights of the hallways, making her buff body extra… _delicious._ The young spartan was so caught up at ogling at Yang’s magnificent breasts that she did not notice that they stopped, and hands began to mash the two orbs of flesh together.

“Like what you see, Pyrrha? You can just ask, you know? I’ll definitely let you motorboat them~” Said Yang as she continued to play with her tits, causing Pyrrha’s face to blush that rivaled her hair.

After spending the rest of the walk by trying to ignore her girlfriend’s teasing, they finally made it back to their dorms.

“Well, this is me. Thanks for the training, love.” Pyrrha lightly pecked Yang’s cheeks, with the blonde also giving her a peck to her lips in return.

“You know it, Pyrrha. Well, goodnight!”

Turning towards their respective dorms, it was another night of training and also deepening their bonds as lovers. Until…

“Oh no!”

“What’s wrong, Pyr?” Yang turned back, her eyes filled with worry.

“I must have left my keycard at my locker.” The redhead tried to search for it in her person, patting her clothes for any sign of the missing keycard. “I’ll just go back for it. I don’t want to wake up my teammates.”

“No! Can you stay the night with me? I mean, we’re covered in sweat! Do you want to take a shower in my dorm first?” Gone was the confident and bubbly Yang, only to be replaced by someone who was blushing as she scratched her head.

Pyrrha’s heart fluttered as she watched Yang act so nervously, a far cry from her usual self. She felt lucky that she was one of the persons to see Yang at her most vulnerable, like the first time the blonde asked her out. She can still remember Yang stutter and shake at the time, making Pyrrha giggle like what she did just now.

“Sure.”

* * *

 

Covered in towels, Pyrrha had just finished her turn at the shower. They were lucky enough that Yang’s teammates are She was busy drying up her hair when Yang called her out from the bathroom. “Pyr? Can you hand me the shampoo bottle from my bed? I forgot about it!”

Pyrrha complied like anyone should. Opening the bathroom door, she can see the silhouette of Yang’s naked form behind the rising steam. Pyrrha doesn’t like to admit it, but she was definitely lucky that Yang had an awesome physique. With her large breast, shapely bottom and a muscular build, Yang was a brawler and also a stunning woman.

“Here you go, Ya—AAH!” As she offered the bottle, Yang’s hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist and was pulled forward. Caught unaware, she braced for impact, only to feel warmth all over her body. When she opened her eyes, she saw Yang’s purple eyes staring at her, grinning as she giggled. “Yang?! Wha-” Pyrrha was about to ask what was going on, only for Yang to silence her with a tender kiss. Emerald eyes widened in surprise as they landed on half-open lilac ones, only to close as she fell into her lover’s embrace. Their arms roamed each other’s bodies as their kiss evolved when Yang’s hot tongue slithered into Pyrrha’s, with the redhead’s matching her mate’s action.

While their lips were locked still to each other, Yang yanked the towel covering Pyrrha and toss it aside. Their warm wet bodies collide as their erect nipples rubbed against one another, their moistening mounds trying to ground to the other’s thighs. After what seems like an eternity, the two lovers parted, a string of saliva connected the two as they catch their breath.

“I thought you might want a taste of me, given that you were staring earlier…” Yang whispered near Pyrrha’s ear, before nibbling on it.

“Y-Yang… Someone might see us!” Despite her protests, Pyrrha’s body wanted more, her breath hitching and body quivering.

“See? You want it. Just enjoy your girlfriend’s company…” Yang planted kisses along the redhead’s neck, all leading down towards her chest. When the blonde reached Pyrrha’s bountiful bosoms, she didn’t hesitate. She wrapped her plump lips around the right breasts, her hot tongue making circles while licking the erect nub while the other was being toyed with by her hand, massaging and pinching the other nipple.

No longer resisting, Pyrrha’s moans filled the tiny room. With her ample milk tanks being assaulted by Yang, she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s head, urging her to keep going. “Y-Yang…more…”

Without a word, Yang complied. Giving the nipples one last nibble, Yang went further downward, planting kisses along the way. As her head descend, her hands stayed and massaged Pyrrha’s breasts, her fingers pinching and rolling the nipples, much to the pleasure and delight of the redhead. Pyrrha’s moans hitched as Yang brushed over her mound, the flow of her pussy juices being concealed by the cascading water. With the blonde’s skilled tongue, she traced the boundaries of her lover’s folds, before dragging her hot tongue across the wet snatch.

“AAAHH~ Yang, keep GOING!” Pyrrha pleaded as her hands found it’s way to Yang’s golden crown, not letting the blonde’s lips leave her pussy. Sly, teasing and hungry eyes stared back at Pyrrha when she looked down, Yang never breaking her gave as she lapped at the redhead’s cunt with gusto. She felt her first orgasm of the night when her girlfriend’s tongue flicked her clitoris, causing her to let out her voice shamelessly through the dorm. “AAAAAHHHH!!!~”

“Wow, Pyr! You are really pent up! Here! Let me give you some more!” Yang said as she grabbed Pyrrha’s curvaceous ass before enveloping the slit into her mouth.

“Yang?! I just came! W-wai-AAAAAHH!!” Pyrrha squirmed under the barrage of licks from Yang, the blonde insubordinate as her tongue gives unwanted pleasure towards her lover. “CU-CUMMING!” screamed Pyrrha.

Even with the water running, Yang felt the pressure of Pyrrha’s orgasm, pussy juices squirted, her mouth painted with girl cum. This time, the blonde relented, removing herself from below to give her quivering girlfriend a peck on the lips, before devolving to her sucking the tongue out of Pyrrha. Stopping just to leave Pyrrha to catch her breath, Yang looked deep into those emerald eyes and said. “I just gave you two, love. Time to give me mine.” Before giving her another kiss.

Locked in a lustful haze, Pyrrha nodded frantically, returning Yang’s kiss with a wild smooching of her own. Like a hungry animal, Pyrrha engorged in Yang’s body, desperately grabbing, squeezing, nibbling and tugging on the blonde’s luscious breasts, much to the enjoyment of Yang. Despite loving the rough treatment of her knockers, Yang decided that she wanted more pleasure down south. Even as she manually guided Pyrrha’s head towards her crotch, the redhead kept licking her body but much so when she reached her core. Lifting one of her legs, she used her hands to spread her folds, inviting the redhead for a feast.

When Yang felt the torrid licking, she let the redhead do her duty to her, giving her the freedom to satisfy her carnal desire. She felt the long slender fingers keeping her snatch open, the warm tongue invading her privates, causing her to hold on to the walls just to keep herself steady under the barrage of attacks by Pyrrha. It didn’t take long for Yang to lose her façade of dominance and started to moan shamelessly like her lover like before, her chest heaving as her orgasm was just a few more licks away.

“OH JUST LIKE THAT! THAT’S IT, THAT’S IT!” Yang screamed on top of her lungs, not caring who might hear it. They almost slipped as her limbs began to tremble, the explosive orgasm rocking her whole body. Luckily, she prevented the would-be follow-up orgasm by pulling Pyrrha into another lengthy kiss, knowing that at the state of her lover, she would be insatiable just like her.

“I love you, Pyrrha.”

“I love you more, Yang”

Lilac eyes stared at emerald ones, sharing a moment to let the other’s message sink in. It was like reaching the serene eye of a lust-filled hurricane, a gentle second among a scorching minute.

Until two fingers came to view.

“I have very stiff fingers, Pyrrha.” Yang gave her lover a knowing look.

Pyrrha was at first confused, before smiling. “Okay, let’s continue?”

* * *

 

“Yang?!”

A voice came from the door, interrupting the two lovers’ embrace. They saw Ruby Rose peeking from the door, her cheeks flushed red like her cape. “Great… You’ve wasted the hot water again. Just keep it quiet, alright?” As quick as she entered, the Rose was gone.

A silence fell into the room.

Until…

“Okaaaaay… Finger-diddle?”

“Finger-diddle.”

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here: https://jondoe110.tumblr.com/Commissions
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


End file.
